During operation of a gas turbine engine, hot combustion gases cause certain areas and components of the engine to reach relatively high temperatures and consequently undergo significant amounts of thermal expansion. Since various components, even within specific areas of the engine, may reach different temperatures and may be made from different materials, such components may expand at different rates and by different amounts during operation of the engine. The significant amounts and mismatch of thermal expansion experienced by the components in these areas can cause serious challenges in accurately and reliably supporting accessories in such areas and can hinder the mounting of certain accessories in such areas.
Improvement in supporting engine accessories in gas turbine engines is therefore desirable.